Timeline/1950
January *''"Missing Persons Multiply" - US government offers military support to Europe.'' The United European Defense notes a startling lack of refugees in cities that have fallen to the Chimera. Notably, less than a thousand people survive the fall of Warsaw, Poland; a city of nearly 2 million. In response to these figures, the United States government offers military support to Europe. *''"The Siege of Genoa" - Italy left in ruins as troops cannot withstand the sheer force of attack.'' In Genoa, Italy, human soldiers are overwhelmed by the Chimera, whom they refer to as "the deathless plague." Many regard them as invincible, due to their extreme durability. The troops cannot withstand the force of the attack, and Italy is left in ruins. *''"America Responds"'' The U.S. Congress agrees to the wishes of an unknown individual who wants to offer military support to the UED. Congress signs an act allowing this to go ahead; the act is to be renewed every ninety days as advised by the Department of War. *'January 16th:' A British staffer at Bristol noticed that the crates that are being delivered came from the United States, and is surprised to see its involvement in the war despite being devoted in isolationism.Crates March *'March 1st:' Johnny Grayson and his Gunner Ryan are shot down whilst doing a high risk mission over Berlin, Germany. Only Grayson and along with a group of refugees managed to escape and reached Dunkerque, where Grayson is transferred back to Britain.Resistance, Issue 3 *'March 7th:' "Europe Falls to Chimera" Continental Europe falls to the Chimera, and millions of people are killed or turned into Chimeras. *''"Royal Navy Mystery" - Rogue waves toss battleships ashore.'' The British Royal Navy is attacked overnight while on patrol in the English Channel. Distress calls report huge freak waves overwhelming the fleet, despite it being an otherwise calm sea. By morning, all 96 ships are found washed up on the coast of France. Only seventeen bodies are found, all of which are dead by suicide. Also, the ship's bilges were filled with a classified substance. *'March 23rd:' Doctor Ian Coxen writes in his medical journal that the Chimera have developed a symbiotic bacteria which complements and amplifies their healing abilities, which he dubbed it as "Sym-Bac".Regeneration April *'April 25th:' Glenn Khaner is transferred to SRPA Station Igloo. *'April 28th:' Joseph Capelli is court martial for insubordination and sentenced to six weeks of work detail in the Humboldt Surveying Company. May *''"Border Attacks Intensifies" - Security increases as mysterious explosion claim lives unexpectedly.'' Simultaneous explosions at the U.S. borders with Canada and Mexico claim 46 lives. The Alliance for American Autonomy claim responsibility for the attacks, declaring "America first, America only." Security at the borders is increased dramatically. *''"American Propaganda"'' Rumors of "supernatural creatures" in Europe cause panic across the United States. In order to "better serve the public's awareness," the office of Perception Protection and Guidance begins producing programs for television and radio that speak of an influenza epidemic in Europe. This explanation quickly raises public support for the increased border protection. Slowly, all independent broadcasting is replaced with government propaganda as President Noah Grace's Evening Conversation radio program becomes an even greater national comfort and refuge from the flood of news on the airwaves. *''"Continued Evacuation From Britain"'' Over 3 million people flee Britain to Canada and Greenland. This evacuation is more disorganized than the previous evacuation since most of the ships fleeing Britain are civilian ships. Most of the European refugees in Britain also flee the country. June *'June 8th:' Joseph Capelli is dishonorably discharged from work detail. *'June 12th:' Joseph Capelli is court martial and found guilty on charges of assault. August *''"Unusual Seismic Activity" - Scientists struggle to find accurate readings.'' The British Seismology and Survey Department detects seismic activity under the English Channel. Their request to the British Army to quiet the shore batteries, in order to gain more accurate readings, is denied, due to near-constant strafing runs by Chimeran dropships make a ceasefire impossible. September * September 12th: Lieutenant Sean Wickham receives a Department of Civil Defense letter from Lt. Col. Hamish Robson informing him that his wife Emily Wickham was not designated for inclusion in the preliminary stage evacuation from Britain, and that she had been transported to a holdover camp in London to await the next available vessel.Loved Ones *'September 29th:' Central Command is completely sealed as the Chimera overrun London.Drowned October *'October 7th:' Nathan Hale is transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 10th:' Frank Gennaro, Glenn Khaner, and Keith Oster are transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 11th:' Kenneth Danby is transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 12th:' Induction of Glenn Khaner and his reason for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 12th:' Induction of Keith Oster and his reason for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 12th:' Joseph Capelli and Channing Brown are transferred to Project Abraham. *'October 13th:' Induction of Frank Gennaro and his reason for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 13th:' Induction of Joseph Capelli and his reasons for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 13th:' Induction of Nathan Hale and his reasons for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 14th:' "14,000 Soldiers Drown" Unable to penetrate Central Command in London, the Chimera attack with Burrowers from below. The siege culminates with the Thames River flooding the base, drowning 14,000 soldiers. *'October 16th:' Induction of Channing Brown and his reasons for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 16th:' Induction of Kenneth Danby and his reason for volunteering in Project Abraham. *'October 21th' The Chimera are hunting down British solders "to almost nothing" in London.Construction *'October 24th:' The Chimera began sending hundreds of dropships to London.Construction November *''"Magic Coffins" - Millions of Briton bodies collected after infection.'' British civilians are infected en masses as they seek refuge in bomb shelters. The Chimera collect the bodies so quickly and efficiently that the shelters become known as "magic coffins." *In Poughkeepsie, New York, Maury Welkers, a member of the Alliance for American Autonomy, took to the streets where he protested against the U.S. government's plans to catalog all gun-owners in America. *In a issue of Popular Technologies, American federal health spokesman, Chad Evverest reported that a team of biochemists at Fort Greeley are working on a cure to the "European influenza", with which he hoped to inoculate every American citizen against the virus. He claimed that a cure wasn't far off, but when pressed as to how they planned to halt the virus, Evverest remained silent. * November 1st: Chimeran Burrowers have dug a vast pit near the River Thames, which unearth a Chimeran Tower in the center of London.Construction *'November 2nd:' Joseph Capelli is chosen to become the first test subject for Project Abraham and injected with a experimental vaccine. Due to his injection, Capelli became highly aggressive as he attacked his doctor with his new-found superhuman strength and is violently subdued before falling into a coma. Due to the violent and unpredictable nature of Project Abraham's experiments, Colonel Grant Thompson, the head of the project, temporarily suspends the project until further notice. *'November 6th:' Colonel Grant Thompson resumes Project Abraham and grants the science staff in individually choosing the following candidates - Nathan Hale, Kenneth Danby, Channing Brown, Keith Oster, Glenn Khaner, and Frank Gennaro - to be the next test subject. *'November 14th:' Channing Brown is chosen to become the second test subject for Project Abraham and injected with the combination of the Chimeran Virus and its anti-virus. Due to his injection, the serum becomes unstable that destroys Brown's cell structures, causing him to quickly expire. *'November 16th:' Eastern Command is under attack by the Chimera and all 20,000 soldiers inside the base are killed. *'November 20th:' Keith Oster is chosen to become the third test subject for Project Abraham. However, Oster violently refuse to participate in the experiment and attacks an orderly before being killed in self-defense by a soldier on guard. *'November 21st:' Joseph Capelli is transferred to Station Genesis at the behest of Dr. Fyodor Malikov. *'November 23rd:' A British patrol outside of Exeter discover a shell shocked soldier.Spires *'November 25th:' The shell shocked soldier founded near Exeter revealed his name to be Buckler. He reveals his rescuers that he came from Salisbury when the Chimera attacked the city with Spire missiles.Spires *'November 26th:' Glenn Khaner is chosen to become the fourth test subject for Project Abraham and injected with the Chimeran Virus. Due to his injection, Khaner's cell structures begins to mutate and starts to building up new tissue around his brain cavity, lungs and neck which grows rapidly out of control and causing him to die from suffocation. December *'December 1st:' Nathan Hale is chosen to become the fifth test subject for Project Abraham. Unlike the other candidates, Hale is injected with Pure Chimera DNA under Dr. Fyodor Malikov's orders. Due to his injection, Hale suffers from delusions before falling into a deep coma while his body become semi-immune to the Chimeran virus. *'December 8th:' Jordan Shepherd is chosen as an unknown test subject for Project Abraham. Similar to Nathan Hale, Shepard is injected with Pure Chimera DNA. Due to his injection, his body severely mutates into a Angel-like Chimera being, which he is subsequently refered to as Daedalus. *'December 12th:' Frank Gennaro is chosen to become the sixth test subject for Project Abraham. Due to his first injection, his metabolism begins to accelerate and fend off the viral load into his bloodstream before the attending doctor gives him another injection of the Chimeran Virus. After his second injection, Gennaro's body severely mutates as his core body temperature rises up to over 106 degrees Fahrenheit, causing him to rip his internal organs out with a broken flask out of agony before shortly dying from blood loss. *'December 15th:' Kenneth Danby is chosen to become the seventh test subject for Project Abraham. However, his injection is later cancelled and is spared by Colonel Dan Peterson who prevents him from further tests in Project Abraham as he is recognized by the SRPA for his expertise in biochemical analysis, and is immediately transferred to Base Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah. *'December 15th:' SRPA shuts down Project Abraham and orders all its personnel to relocate to Research Station Genesis. *'December 15th:' The United States government raids the news offices of the Alliance for American Autonomy. *'December 25th:' Nathan Hale is released to the United States Army Rangers for clandestine observation by SRPA.Intel 4, Dossier *'December 29th:' Aaron Hawthorne is released to the United States Army for clandestine observation by SRPA.Intel 5, Dossier Sources Category:Timeline